


Daddy Issues

by PJMax (FactCheck)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: 19 year old and 12 year old, Abuse, Abusive Relationships, Bad Ending, Blow Job, Child Abuse, Drug Use, Hurt No Comfort, Kinda, M/M, Molestation, Physical Abuse, Recreational Drug Use, Sexual Abuse, Toxic Relationships, Underage Kissing, it’s just a mess, not really - Freeform, sexual act performed on a minor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:09:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23132218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FactCheck/pseuds/PJMax
Summary: 12 year old Dave makes friends with a 19 year old. Things could have gone better. Bro is a shit parent.
Relationships: Dave Strider/OC
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	Daddy Issues

**Author's Note:**

> This features child molestation. It isn’t long but it is uncomfortable

Dave liked Erik. 

He was cool. 

Not as cool as Bro, but as close as a person could reasonably get in Dave’s mind.

Erik was 19 and a high school dropout but he hung around the corner store enough that Dave saw him often whenever he ventured out to grab some food with the pocket change Bro left out on the counter. 

He had a cigarette in between his fingers every time Dave saw him and a smile that was just a tad yellow. Bro had the same grin and the same smoking habit, and that was what first drew Dave to the other boy. Or man? Who can say what 19 years old really means.

Bro never let Dave smoke and his cigarette packs were always hidden away, but Erik had no qualms with letting the 12 year old’s lips press against the end of his cancer stick. 

Dave traded bags of chips for puffs of smoke and one night even a puff of something with more substance and less nicotine. 

Erik was a cool dude who didn’t turn away when Dave went on and on about how awesome his Bro was or when he pulled out his phone to show him some of the comics he made. He sat and listened and even seemed interested in what Dave had to share.

Dave loved his friends more than life itself, but there was something comforting in having someone right in front of him that could listen and who Dave could lean against and feel their body heat mingle and mix together when the hot Texas sun beat down from above, the shade of the convenience store their only shelter from the blistering heat. 

And Erik wasn’t stingy with physical contact. 

He took every opportunity he could to reach out and ruffle Dave’s hair, to give him friendly one-armed hugs, to run his thumb over the bruises on Dave’s cheeks. It was way more than Bro ever gave Dave, even if the acknowledgement of that fact made something cold and slimy wiggle in Dave’s chest.

“Dave,”

Dave stopped his gushing over Bro for a second as Erik leaned closer, their shoulders brushing lightly.

It was dark out, the only source of light coming from the convenience store windows and the shitty street lamps. Their hangout in the alleyway was mostly shadowed away from those sources, but bits of light bounced off of Erik’s face all the same. 

He had shadows under his eyes and his cheeks looked a little sunken. Erik was looking more and more tired over the past couple of weeks and Dave couldn’t help but worry about him.

“Here,” Erik held up the blunt to Dave’s lips, pressing the wet end to his mouth and the boy took a careful inhale. He held Erik’s wrist, steadying it as he sucked in. Dave noted the dark bruises on Erik’s inner arm and tried not to frown. “That’s a good boy.”

Dave liked it when Erik called him that. Bro never really gave much encouragement, verbal or otherwise. The most Dave really got was some head nods or thumbs up. 

Dave smiled up at the older boy. Man. Whatever.

“Hey Dave?”

Dave exhaled, smoke flowing out of him and into the cold night air as he tilted his head in question. 

“What’s up?”

Erik smiled indulgently at him, his yellow teeth flashing in the convenience store lights and Dave couldn’t help smiling back.

“Do you want to show me to your house? I have something fun I think you’ll like but...this isn’t the right place for it. Are...are your parents home?” Erik’s brows were creased and his eyes flickered behind Dave as if he expected his parents to jump out of no where.

Dave thought about it, knowing that Bro wouldn’t be home until for a while longer. 

“As long as it doesn’t take too long. I don’t know when Bro will be home. Until then, it’s free, though.”

Bro said not to bring strangers home but this was Erik.

Erik who let him smoke his cigarette and who let Dave lean against him without pushing him away, no matter how hot it was. Erik wasn’t a stranger and he definitely wasn’t a bad guy. He has never even raised a hand against him.

Dave led Erik up to his apartment, telling him to ignore the brightly colored puppets and shitty weapons as they walked further inside.

Dave took Erik to his own room, closing the door firmly to try and offer a barrier of protection of Bro suddenly appeared in the apartment. 

Erik set his backpack on the ground as he perched on the side of Dave’s bed. He looked around, his brows constantly creased from the moment they walked into the apartment.

“Erik? You said you had something cool to show me?”

“Oh, yeah.” 

Erik patted the edge of the bed and Dave was quick to sit down on it. 

Erik wasn’t Dave’s Bro, but he made that same emotion well up in the pre-teen’s chest: the need to please. It made his steps a bit quicker and his agreements a tad more forceful. He would do just about anything to make Erik proud of him. 

“You like smoking with me, don’t you Dave?” Erik bent down to rummage in his bag. “You like weed, don’t you?”

Dave looked around as if he expected Bro to appear out of nowhere at the mention of Dave’s little secret. He winced when he realized that it definitely got caught on camera if Bro had installed a new one in his room recently.

The last one Dave had promptly smashed to pieces the last time he found it. 

Bro, of course, had expected the reaction so he wasn’t mad, but Dave had still put just a bit more effort into strifing to show that he was sorry. 

Not that he ever slacked in strifing, but it was the thought that counted. 

Yeah,” Dave nodded slowly, leaning forward out of curiousity to see what Erik was messing with in his bag.

Erik pulled out some things in both hands, showing Dave the contents.

One was a tiny glass bottle and the other was some sort of paper wrap. Dave leaned closer to see what was wrapped inside.

“What is that…?”

“It’s a syringe,” Erik set the bottle down on the bed between them as he moved the other instrument closer to Dave. “You use it for injections. You know, like immunizations?”

Dave didn’t know anything about immunizations, but he knew what syringes were. Bro used them for some of his more gruesome videos. 

Dave shivered at the reminder of some of things he had seen Bro do to his smuppets. 

“What’s the bottle for?”

Erik traded the two, showing the boy a closer look at the glass bottle. The words on it were complicated and hard to pronounce so he didn’t bother trying and instead turned to Erik in askance.

“It’s a drug that will make you feel good.”

Dave eyed the bottle, taking it with careful hands as he looked it over. His eyes darted back to the syringe and the dots clicked.

“You want to inject me with this?”

Erik stood up and came around to stand in front of Dave. He knelt, taking one of Dave’s hands and looking up at him. 

“Only if you want to. I know needles are scary but I promise that it will make you feel really nice.”

“Is this why you have bruises on your arm?”

Erik rubbed at the crook of his arm absentmindedly as he continued to grasp onto one of Dave’s hands. 

Dave liked the warm feeling and didn’t try to pull away.

“Yes, but it’s not so bad.” Erik pulled his hand away from his arm to lightly touch Dave’s face. “Not as bad as your bruises. You said your brother gave those to you?”

Dave wanted to reach up and touch where Erik was on his face, but his hands were occupied with the little bottle and Erik’s other hand. He nodded instead.

“When we train. He’s always looking out for me so it’s fine though.”

Erik frowned in the way he usually did when they talked about Bro. 

“I want to make you feel good, Dave.” Erik ran his thumb across Dave’s cheek and Dave leaned into it. “Does your parents know he hurts you?”

Dave blinked. 

“Parents?”

“Aunt? Uncle? Your guardian. Do they know he beats you up?”

Dave frowned, his brows creasing.

“It’s just me and Bro. It’s always just been us. Always.”

Erik’s hand pulled away from his face and Dave leaned forward to chase the warmth. He didn’t get such soft comfort often at all and it had felt good against his bruised cheek.

“Just you two? You mean...he’s your guardian?”

Dave continued to frown before slowly nodding. 

Erik let out a shuddering breath, his head tilting down. Just as suddenly, he was looking Dave in his sunglasses. 

“I love you, Dave.”

“...what?” Dave whispered the word. The world had stopped at some point and there was a ringing in his ears. “What?”

“Come run away with me. I’ll protect you and make you feel good. You’ll never get hurt again. I promise.”

Dave looked away from Erik, his face felt too close, like it was taking up his whole field of vision. It was hard to breath suddenly and Dave tried desperately to gasp air in.

“I...I don’t feel so good.”

Erik was rising up on his knees, letting Dave go and grabbing the bottle from his hand.

“This will help. Everything will be a lot better when you take this. We’ll go somewhere far away where your Bro can’t hurt you anymore.”

“I don’t know. I don’t think I should. I don’t want to leave. Bro’s not bad.” Erik didn’t answer, instead pulling alcohol wipes out of his bag as well as a large rubber band. “Erik, I don’t think I should do this.”

“Dave.” Erik set the things on the bed beside Dave and Dave couldn’t take his eyes off of them. Erik grabbed his face, forcing him to look at the older boy. “You trust me, right? You know I’ll never hurt you?”

Dave hesitated before nodding slowly. 

“I trust you.” The words came out more as an exhale than anything but Erik smiled anyways.

“We don’t have to leave today either. We can wait a while. Get some finances up. Let the idea ruminate, Dave. You’ll see that it will be for the best. For now, I’ll show you what kind of stuff you can look forward to, okay?”

Dave nodded again, but his chest hurt and his lungs felt like they were being squeezed. 

Erik watched him for a second before grabbing the band with slow movements. He wrapped it around Dave’s upper arm and tied it.

“Don’t worry, Dave. I promise it will be worth it. I’ll make sure you’re safe.”

Erik took the alcohol wipe and rubbed Dave’s inner arm at the crook of his elbow. The veins there already felt tender and Erik tapped the spot lightly before he ran the wipe over it again.

Erik grabbed the bottle and the paper wrapping, tearing it off of the syringe and popping the cap off it. He inserted the needle into the rubber end of the bottle and tilted it upside down before drawing out the liquid.

Dave watched the happening with wide eyes. His breath was coming quicker by the second as he stared at Erik.

“Erik…”

“This will hurt a little bit, okay? It will be just a little sting.”

“Erik, I don’t think I can do this.”

The man was on him in a second, his hands cradling Dave’s face as he leaned as close as he could. He was careful with the needle but Dave could feel it’s plastic against his cheek.

“Sh, don’t be scared. I’m right here. I’ve got you.” Erik stared at him for awhile before leaning forward and darting a kiss on Dave’s lips. “You don’t have to be afraid.”

Dave reaches up to touch his mouth with his free arm. His fingertips running over where Erik’s lips had touched him. 

“Just sit back and relax, okay?”

Dave slowly nodded, trying to relax his body.

Erik brought the needle to his arm and slowly presses it against his vein. 

Dave flinched, used to pain but not used to the sharp prick of a needle entering his flesh. His eyes snapped closed and he turned his face away.

“You’re doing so good. You’re being so good for me, Dave.” Encouragement poured out of Erik’s mouth as the liquid started flowing through Dave’s blood. “There. See? That wasn’t so bad.”

Tears were peaking past Dave’s closed lids and when he saw them, Erik tossed the used needle on the ground and grabbed his face again.

“No no no, it’s okay. You’re fine.” Erik peppered Dave’s face with butterfly kisses, his lips following the trail of tears. He slowly took off Dave’s glasses and put them to the side. “Don’t cry, baby. You did so good. I’m so proud of you.”

Dave blinked his eyes open, flinching at the light but focusing on the man in front of him. 

“You’re...proud of me?” The words felt foreign on both his tongue and to his ears. He smiled against the tears that didn’t seem to slow down. 

“Yes,” Erik smiled too and Dave focused on it. “I’m so, so proud of you. Here,” Erik gently pushed Dave back and climbed into the bed next to him. “Just relax and let the drug run its course.”

Dave nodded, laying back in his pillows and letting the other boy wrap his arm around his waist and pull him against him. Erik played lightly with Dave’s hair and the boy relaxed into it. 

Dave was suddenly more awake, gasping as his head got light and fire seemed to race through him. It felt like he was on a cloud. 

He brought his hand up, staring at it in wonder. He flexed his fingers and was amazed at the movements it made when he could barely feel his fingertips. 

He turned towards Erik with bright eyes and the man smiled happily at him.

“Feel good?”

Dave nodded, feeling weightless and trouble free. It was hard to worry when thoughts refused to linger in his head. He laughed, eyes following invisible lights above his head.

“This is amazing!”

Erik hugged Dave closer to him. 

“You could feel like this all the time, you know?” The words whispered into Dave’s ear and the boy shivered. “Run away with me. Leave your father behind.”

Dave laughed.

“I don’t have a father.”

Erik frowned against his hair and Dave wiggles to turn on his side to look at him. 

“Dave...I think your Bro is your father. I think...I think he isn’t really your brother.”

Dave frowned back at him, tilting his head as much as he could in his current position. 

He smiled again, just as quickly as he frowned. He brought his hand up to boop the man in the nose.

“You're silly.” Dave snuggled more into the man, chasing after the comfort and warmth. “Bro is Bro. It doesn’t matter what he is.”

Erik stroked up Dave’s back before his body relaxed.

“My offer still stands either way.”

Dave hummed, rubbing his face against Erik’s chest. 

“I feel so light.”

Erik laughed, the sound rumbling through his chest and Dave laughed with him. 

Erik suddenly pulled Dave closer, his arms wrapping more firmly around his waist. 

“Dave, I really do love you, you know?” Erik leaned down, kissing at Dave’s lips again and the boy frowned against the pressure. 

“We’re...friends, aren’t we, Erik?”

Erik hummed, pulling back only to pepper more kisses against Dave’s face. 

Dave pushes lightly on his chest to get him to stop and the man let him. 

“Dave, I said I would make you feel good.”

“I do feel good.” 

Erik sat up, looming over Dave and the boy turned to lay on his back so he could look up at him.

“I can make you feel even better.”

Dave cocked his head, curious. 

“How?”

Erik’s hand was suddenly on his stomach, pushing Dave’s shirt up and Dave laughed at the ticklish feeling. 

“Stop!” He giggled, the rush still making him feel weightless. 

“Sh, let me take care of you.”

Dave watched the man work curiously. His hand rolled Dave’s shirt up to his pits and then the man’s mouth was on him. 

Dave squirmed under the feeling, unsure how to feel about the wet mouth on him. Erik’s tongue licked over his chest and Dave laughed again.

Dave could feel Erik’s hands on his pants, the man’s fingers pressing into his skin. 

Dave wiggled, trying to get away from the weird feeling. 

“Are we having sex?” He asked, his brows furrowed together.

“Do you want to?”

“Not really.”

Erik hummed, pulling Dave’s pants and underwear down.

“That’s okay. We won’t go that far yet.”

“Erik…” Dave squirmed, trying to sit up as his pants lowered to his knees. “I don’t want to do this.”

“Just relax and trust me, Dave, I would never hurt you.”

Dave jolted when Erik gripped his hips, pulling him so Dave’s naked bottom was in his lap.

“Erik, please…”

The man seemed to ignore him, staring down at Dave’s body and making the boy self-consciously reach his hands down to cover himself. 

Erik grabbed his hands, pulling them away before leaning down and taking Dave’s soft cock in his mouth. 

Dave jumped, trying to scoot back but unable to because of Erik’s hands around his wrists. 

“Erik! Please! Stop! I don’t want this!”

Just like that, the door was thrown open.

It bounced off the wall and Bro stood in the doorway, his emotionless face taking in the scene. 

There was a brief moment when Erik and Bro seemed to stare each other down before Bro was suddenly next to the bed and pulling Erik off. 

Bro didn’t hesitate to rain down blows, his fist connecting with Erik’s face enough times to leave it a mess of blood and broken flesh. 

Dave was huddled against the edge of his bed against the wall, watching on with wide, fearful eyes. 

Bro finished beating the shit out of Erik, dragging the man out by his hair and hauling him down the hallway. 

Erik didn’t make a sound and Dave was sure he was passed out. Or dead. Please don’t be dead.

Dave stayed huddled against the wall, his body trembling. 

He got enough sense after a few minutes to right himself, pulling his clothes back in place and sitting at the end of his bed. 

He watched the doorway anxiously until, finally, Bro stalked back in.

He stood in the doorway, watching Dave behind his dark sunglasses before he was moving forward.

The slap stung when it landed on his face and Dave’s eyes prickled with shame.

“You’re so fucking stupid.” He looked down at the floor, grabbing the needle and turning sharply back to Dave. “Next time, I’m not helping you.”

With that, Bro turned away.

Dave huddled down under the covers and cried.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it ended that way y’all ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
